An Unexpected Happening at the Library
by PeaceLoveHappiness719
Summary: ONE-SHOT! What happens when Hermione is stuck hiding in the library of her primary school with her muggle best friend and their school bully discovers their secret hiding spot? Accidental magic of course! Hermione's first time experiencing accidental magic. Read and Review! Give it a shot!


AN: This story is Hermione centric and pre-Hogwarts so... have an issue with it don't read! Hope you like it and please review!

Disclaimer: Not rich or British, so obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling nor do I own HP or any characters!

The first time it had ever happened she was eight. She hadn't known what happened at the time. She was hiding in the library at her primary school in the back corner avoiding recess once again. she was determined to avoid her school tormentors and another frenzied game of dodge ball. Hermione Granger and hand-eye coordination had never gone well together. It was better for everybody's safety... and her pride.

But then they had to come... The group of girls who had decided to make her life a living hell ever since she had stopped them from picking on a fellow girl in her grade because she was slightly odd and withdrawn. The girl's name was Dalia and Hermione couldn't help but sympathize with her. Having only moved from Paris two summers before, with a slowly fading accent and an extremely bookish and studious attitude, Hermione found herself on the outside looking in. After that day, she found herself immediately drawn to Dalia's overly eccentric personality. Soon the two outcasts were as thick as thieves, due to the constant need to avoid the group of girls and their hiding techniques became ritual: hide in the library until all chance of bumping into them without being in view of a teacher was virtually nonexistent. Of course they realized they couldn't keep hiding for the rest of their lives, so they had simply settled on hiding until primary school was over and they had all moved onto different high schools. However, the time span they had estimated was slightly faulty.

Of course they had to find them here of all places. _Their sanctuary_. The three girls, who had set out to make their lives miserable led by their queen bee, Cammie, pompously strutted into the library where Hermione and Dalia were hidden reading in the shelves. Cammie obnoxiously slammed their books closed drawing the attention to herself, as usual.

"So if it isn't Tweedledee and Tweedle uglier", Cammie drawled pretentiously while smirking at her perfectly preppy and girly lackeys.

"What do you want Cammie?", Hermione sighed sounding extremely aggravated, while standing up to place herself in a defensive position and looked back to see Dalia had moved into the same tense stance.

"Oh nothing really, just visiting my two favorite little freaks. Why so tense?" Cammie said sounding bored while moving towards Hermione. But before she had a chance to voice the witty retort at the tip of her tongue, Dalia had responded furiously, "Just the fact that we have to converse with the She-devil of Stiles Primary School."

Cammie turned quickly to look at Dalia with a mix of incredulity and anger. Rapidly making her way over to her threatening when coming approximately two inches maximum away from her," You'll pay for that, you annoying bitch!"

All with just a snap of her freshly manicured fingers, Cammie s two lackeys had begun beating up Dalia with no hesitation. And in that instant, seeing her best friend get beaten up had caused her to snap. Hermione had seen red and in the blink of an eye not only the two lackeys but Cammie, as well, were being attacked by books from the shelves surrounding them, pestering and hitting them until they were running out of the library doors.

After Cammie and her two groupies had reported her to the principal after the incident, claiming she had thrown books at them unprovoked, Hermione accepted her suspension with tearful eyes and guilt as her parents eyed her with disappointment. But beyond the guilt, she felt an overwhelming sense of curiosity concerning what had really happened in that library. After many more unexplained incidents and several more phone calls home from the Stiles Primary School principal, Hermione had soon figured out the mystery when a woman who had transformed from a cat was finally able to explain the odd incidents occurring since that fateful day in the library. When she thought back on her childhood and that day with Cammie in the library, she pondered how she hadn't figured out the mystery sooner. I mean Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of her age. How could she not have figured it out sooner?

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Review plz!


End file.
